Fan:Vera Neidhardt
Vera Neidhardt is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. She is one of the main characters in the Legendary Tamers Saga. Description Vera was born in 2007 to Ian Neidhardt and Meredith Hale. She has lived in New York her whole life and she likes most of the "girly" things. She became a champion on certain games, which was disapproved by her mother. This led her to move to her father's (who was then divorced from Meredith) when she was 14 years old. Soon after that she was approached by several Digimon who wanted to be her Partner Digimon until that place was taken by Renamon. Since Vera was a Digimon Tamer rather than a DigiDestined, she had responsibility to use her powers to portect anyone. She wanted to be the strongest fighter ever, and due to her father's lies about the Digimon being only data, she never hesitated to kill the Digimon she and Renamon fought against. But after one year, she was informed about the error of her ways. Therefore, she used brutal force only when necessary and became warmer person despite retaining some of hate for certain girly things. Appearances Films Digimon: Age of Tamers Vera had already become a Tamer and Renamon her partner when she first appeared. She and Renamon were hunting a Lynxmon who had Bio-Emerged into a building that was set in fire. Battle between Renamon and Lynxmon was, unknownst to them, seen as a dream by Tatsuya Munemori. Later they arrived into a place where Gorillamon had Bio-Emerged. They also met Tatsuya, his friends Jason Storm and Kyle Lambert, and Partner Digimon Guilmon for the first time. After knocking Gorillamon out, Vera ordered Renamon to kill Guilmon. But they were stopped by Andrew "Andy" Conteh and Terriermon. Terriermon's accidental Digivolution to Galgomon put Vera in grave danger when the former lost control of its powers. Despite being saved by Tatsuya and Guilmon, Vera was disappointed that some less experienced Partner Digimon had learned to Digivolved before Renamon. At night, a Dokugumon Bio-Emerged and severely wounded Renamon. When Vera was first time worried about her partner, Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon and defeated Dokugumon. Vera, however, was too proud to admit that her more emotional state had unlocked Renamon's Digivolution, but was forced to do so when Renamon failed to Digivolve during her their attempt to kill Guilmon. They were later interrupted by the men from W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Netowrk of the DigiDestined) led by Harold Thompson. Thompson was a friend of Julius Conteh, Andy's father, and explained that the Tamers and the Bio-Emerged Digimon were played all along by an organization named Digital Revolution that sought to take over the Digital World to be used for the evolution of the mankind. a small Digimon named Calumon was revealed a catalyst for the power of Digivolution and Vera was shocked that her father Ian Neidhardt was revealed to be the leader of the Revolution. When the Revolutionaries opened a Digi-Gate to bring several Digimon into the real world to be brainswashed, Vera and Renamon participated into the battle. Reppamon (Champion form of Kudamon, Thompson's partner), they managed to defeat a brainwashed Harpyomon. But then Ian's attempts to bring even more Digimon mutated him into D.H.M. and three Ultimate Level Digimon Bio-Emerged. Vera and Kyubimon tried to defeat a brainwashed Sandilyamon who was later killed by the D.H.M. itself. After that Vera and the other Tamers defeated D.H.M. After the battle, Vera was not recruited into the W.N.D.D. like the governments normally would insist, but made merely a consultant like the other Tamers. She moved back to her mother and grandmother, despite still not being in good terms with the former. Keeping Renamon and the other Partner Digimon hidden in an abandoned building in New York, Vera, Tatsuya and Andy occasionally visited the place and trained for future battles. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Vera was now living with her mother Meredith and grandmother Erica. But Vera still had small trouble of accepting her mother's behavior. She happy about Tatsuya's return, but disappointed that the Tamers' existence had been revealed to the world due to Tatsuya's confrontation with Mihiramon. But she was comforted by her grandmother who found out Renamon's existence. The Tamers wondered what Mihiramon's group, known as the Deva, meant by saying that the Tamers had stolen something from them. But the next time the Deva would attack, the Tamers would need a permission from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. When they were given a permission by the President Gerald Johnson, they left to face Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. Vera witnessed how Andy got a mysterious Blue Card, similar to one that had helped Guilmon to Digivolve into WarGrowlmon. Andy used it to help Terriermon Digivolve into Rapidmon who defeated Pajramon. But much to Vera's shock, Renamon was captured by Vajramon and the permission given to the Tamers turned out to be false, resulting the W.N.D.D. being terminated. Soon, Andy's younger sister Susan was revealed to have met a Digimon named Lopmon who looked almost like Terriermon, but when its Ultimate form was revealed to be Andiramon, the Rabbit Deva. The Tamers were also taken into a room where Thompson's mentor Grigory Shatalov was in coma. Then, a holographic apparition of Shatalov appeared and explained that his mind had been separated from his body and was living in the Digital World. Lopmon also revealed that Calumon and the Crystal Catalyst, the source of the Digivolution were one and the same. And the Deva planned to take Calumon back into the Digital World. A fragment from the power of the Catalyst had been imbued into the Blue Cards and they were given by the DigiGnomes who had also given the Tamers their D-Arks. Then, it was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva, Vera followed him through a Digi-Gate into a place where she resuced Renamon. But the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida and the battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Vera used her own to make Renamon Digivolve into her own Ultimate form: Taomon. Vera and Taomon defeated Vajramon and combined their powers with other Tamers to defeat Vikaralamon the Pig Deva. Mahoragamon and Caturamon, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Vera decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. She also started to consider whether she should reveal her status as Tamers to her mother. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Vera and the other Tamers were finally able to reach the Digital World. But due to an unknown interference, Vera, Mei, Jason and Kyle were separated from others. They were given a refuge by Jijimon and Babamon, and they also found out that a Finnish card game champion Riku Arhinmäki is also in the Digital World, with his Partner Digimon Cyberdramon. Vera initially dislikes him, since Riku is rumored be even better player than her. After Vera's team reunites with Tatsuya, Andy and Susan, the Tamers are soon faced by Caturamon and Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form who resembles one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. During the battle, Beelzemon kills Wizarmon and Vera witnesses how Tatsuya's anger influenced Guilmon to Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon easily defeated Caturamon, but Beelzemon uses the coped techniques of the Deva to almost kill Megidramon who De-Digivolves into Guilmon. She also witnesses how after being beaten by Beelzemon, Guilmon Digivolves into his true Mega form Gallantmon, but not initially realizing that Tatsuya Biomerged with Guilmon to do so. Mercurimon, the Digimon who sent the Deva, is faced Andy and Terriermon who learn t Biomerge into SaintGalgomon. But the fight is interrupted by Apollomon who persuades them all to understand that they must fight against the common enemy: D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. When D-Reaper starts emerging and Calumon's life is in danger, Vera and Renamon learn to Biomerge into Sakuyamon. The Tamers leave the battle for the Digimon and to return to the real world. But then it is revealed that real Mei had gone missing and was replaced by a fake created by D-Reaper to reach the human world. Digimon: Judgement Code When D-Reaper started to invade the real world as well, Vera and the other Tamers followed Tatsuya who separated from others to find a way to save Mei, ending up to fight D-Reaper by themselves. She still thought a way to fully reconcile with her mother and managed to do so after learning how hard Mei's childhood had been. Fighting against ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) wasn't easy, since the Tamers and their Partner Digimon were unable to Biomerge into Mega Level in the real world. Soon, Vera and the others are met by Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés as well as their Partner Digimon Patamon and Tailmon. The two DigiDestined had been tasked to restore the ability of the other DigiDestined Digivolve into their Ultimate and Mega forms. They also gave the Tamers an ability to Biomerge with their Partner Digimon in the real world. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship who acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Vera and Renamon joined the final battle along with other Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. During the battle, when Justimon asked more power to defeat an ultimate ADR, simply called Reaper, Sakuyamon gave much of her power for him to make his weapons more powerful. When Beelzemon is wounded and Grani damaged, and later, the effect of the Red Card that causes the Partner Digimon to Digivolve. Vera, however, witnessed how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. Vera becomes an official member of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. Digimon Special: Heart of Ice After moving back to her mother and grandmother, Vera still experienced some problems of letting go of her former cold-hearted personality and her hate for the attitude of her mother Meredith Hale who continuously attempted to make her try new clothes. Vera is even embarrassed when her mother sees her with Calumon (whom she thinks is just a stuffed toy). When her grandmother found out about Renamon, she also revealed to Vera that and she and Meredith knew about Ian's backgrounds. Being disappointed to secrets kept from her and that no one truly understood her, Vera ran away from home. But then she was found by IceDevimon who desired to be her Partner Digimon. Vera was disgusted by this and also saw IceDevimon as cruel as her father. Renamon, Tatsuya, Andy, Guilmon and Terriermon came to assist her and they managed to destroy IceDevimon. Vera affirmed Renamon to be her only true partner and tried to act more polite towards her mother. Trivia *Vera is mostly based on Rika Nonaka since she has Renamon as her partner and her initial personality is being a cold-hearted and merciless fighter. Category:Fan Humans